This invention relates to apparatus for providing selectively a stream flow of a first liquid and a stream flow of a combination of the first liquid and a second liquid.
It has been recognized in the art that it is desirable to inject a fluid product into a fluid carrier, e.g. to inject a detergent into a flow of water, for a variety of reasons. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,644. Thus, in the commercial cleaining of floors, walls, tiled areas and the like, the selective insertion of a detergent into a flow of water for discharge through a single nozzle permits the soaping and rinsing of the work surface using a single tool.
Known apparatus for these purposes have been unsatisfactory for purposes of adjusting the amount of detergent per volume of primary liquid, have utilized two nozzles rather than a single nozzle thus rendering them susceptible to clogging, have utilized portalbe detergent containers which either limits the amount of detergent available or which makes the apparatus clumsy and difficult to handle, or have resulted in the contamination of fresh water systems by reason of the ability of a malfunction of the detergent valve to permit communication of the detergent with the fresh water supply.